There is described one example of the conventional vehicle-mounted apparatus, for example, in JP-A-2001-109989.
The conventional vehicle-mounted apparatus is configured with communication means for carrying out communications by DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication), information acquiring means for acquiring information, display means for displaying information acquired, input means for inputting operations, and response means for sending input operation information through the communication means. The conventional vehicle-mounted apparatus allows the user to make various operations according to the information to enjoy the service acquired from a fixed station through DSRC-based communications, enabling to enjoy a diversity of services individually.
However, in order to receive suitable information on the conventional vehicle-mounted apparatus, the user is forced to make the operations of information selection one by one in accordance with the information being displayed. This possibly raises troublesomeness.